Thank You For Waiting
by Mine To Mark Contest
Summary: When a mysterious stranger moves in next door to Bella in the middle of the night, he awakens something inside her that she didn't even realize she yearned for.


**Mine to Mark Contest**

**Title: Thank You For Waiting**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 9515**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary:** When a mysterious stranger moves in next door to Bella in the middle of the night, he awakens something inside her that she didn't even realize she yearned for.

**Disclaimer:** No huge warnings here, just graphic lemons :)

He arrived at three fifty-seven in the morning. The only reason I knew this is because I woke up from a nightmare and went to the kitchen to get a drink, not bothering to turn a light on, and noticed the neon green numbers on the front of the microwave. The window over my sink faced the house next door, and as I was gulping down cool water I saw a car pull into the neighboring driveway.

I'd lived in my house for close to two years and the one next door had always stood empty. My best friend Alice, who lived a couple blocks down the street, told me that an elderly couple used to live there, but the husband died and his widow had moved to an assisted living place. Alice thought she remembered something about it being sold a few months later, but no new owners had ever moved in.

Until now.

I watched from the safe darkness of my kitchen as a man got out of the car and stood straight, stretching his arms high above his head and rocking up on his toes. It made me think he'd been driving a long time to get to that empty house. There was enough light being cast by the full moon for me to see that he was tall and fit, with hair that wasn't blond, but not really dark either. In sunlight I thought it might be a medium brown color.

He reached into the car again and retrieved a messenger bag and a backpack. I watched as he locked the car and walked up to the side entrance of the house, which just happened to be the side closest to me. His stride was long and somehow graceful, and even in the dimness I could see that he had quite a nice butt. His features weren't really discernible, but it sure would be a shame to saddle such a fine body with a fugly face. I giggled quietly to myself. The whole thing was sort of surreal, watching a stranger through my window in the middle of the night.

He slipped inside and closed the door, disappearing from my sight. Well, I guess the show was over for tonight. I found myself disappointed, yet a little excited to get a new neighbor, and a guy at that. It had been far too long since anything exciting had happened in my life. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen around here, period. I'd toyed with the idea of moving, from time to time, but all of my family and friends were here. I'd miss everyone too much if I left. I guess I really was a small town girl at heart.

I made my way to my bedroom, pondering the arrival of the stranger. My mind was so sufficiently distracted that it took me a moment to realize what I was seeing. My bedroom window was open; I had left it like that because it was such a warm and breezy night. It's not like I worried about someone climbing in through my window; the crime rate in our tiny town of Forks, WA was slim to none. So when it was nice out I usually left my windows open.

But back to the situation at hand. My window was open, clearly revealing the window opposite me in the house next door. But whereas my house was cloaked in darkness, _he _had turned a light on, clearly illuminating himself to my spying eyes.

Oh, dear God. He the most beautiful thing I think I'd ever seen.

His jaw was strong, and my eyes dropped to fasten on his Adam's apple as he swallowed from a bottle of water. He lowered the bottle and licked his lips and I swear I actually whimpered. Those lips were dark pink, soft and perfect, and even with the distance separating us I could see that they were unbelievably kissable.

I was wrong about his hair. It wasn't regular, medium, brown, but rather a rich coppery hue. It was tousled and sticking up all over, and I suddenly ached for the soft brush of it against my fingertips, my throat, the sensitive skin of my thighs.

I felt a tingle of heat slither its way through my body, blooming in my stomach and radiating out and up, reaching the tips of my fingers and toes, curling around the crown of my head. Suddenly, I was vibrantly aware of every move he made as he situated things in his room, taking items out of his backpack and messenger bag.

I felt slightly creepy, just watching him when he was so unaware of my presence, but I literally could not stop. My eyes were drawn to him, refusing to look away. They followed him closely, and I felt them widen when he reached back with one hand and tugged his shirt over his head.

Holy shit.

His body was literally a work of art. Not only was it toned and tight, broad-shouldered with slim hips, but it was also a canvas for some amazing tattoos. There were lines of script on the left side of his ribcage, and a stunning flock of ravens across his back. Colorful Koi swam down his left arm amid lush blue waters and green jungle plants. Some sort of coat of arms covered his outer right bicep.

I licked my lips, my eyes tracing the lines of ink, the indentations of muscle and tendon, the strong and slender hands, and hard, rippling stomach. As I studied every inch of his pale, adorned body that I could see, I felt an aching pulse take up residence deep between my thighs, tightening my nipples, swelling the lips of my sex, flushing my cheeks with heat.

He bent over to retrieve something and I admired the long, strong line of his back; two dimples were visible just above the edge of his jeans.

I sidestepped quickly when he turned to fully face the window. I knew he couldn't see me, since my light was off and this side of the house was deep in shadows, yet I still felt too exposed. I calmed my racing heart after a few seconds and peeked around the edge of the window. I frowned. His light was now turned off, the bedroom in darkness.

With a sigh, I returned to my bed and settled under the covers. My thoughts were on the gorgeous man next door and I wondered when I'd actually meet him.

I was grateful that it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to work, because I'd tossed and turned for a damn hour after getting back in bed much earlier this morning.

There was no sign of my mysterious new neighbor as I made myself cereal for breakfast. I checked the windows occasionally as I went about my morning routine, but didn't see him coming or going from the house. After working up a sweat doing some extra chores around the house – and rocking out to the Black Keys- I stripped for a hot shower. My growling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten lunch yet and I finished quickly. After drying off and throwing on a tank and denim cutoffs, I stuck my hair up in a messy bun and began to make myself a lunch of leftover chili – thank you, Mom, for bring me a batch of your famous stuff - and garlic toast.

I was just buttering the bread to put in the oven when my doorbell rang. I wiped my hands off on a kitchen towel and froze as I opened the door to reveal my beautiful stranger, the one who had invaded my dreams during the pitiful amount of sleep I did manage to get. His eyes widened for just a second before he regained his composure.

"Hello," he said with a slow grin, and oh, dear God, what it did to me. He was gorgeous and sexy, with beard stubble and emerald green eyes,and holy fuck, his tongue was pierced. I gulped.

"Hi," I said softly, my eyes unable to leave his.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved in next door."

"Welcome to the neighborhood," I told him with a small smile. Holy fuck, was I actually attempting to flirt with this gorgeous creature?

"Thank you. And you are. . . ?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella, everyone else does."

"I think I prefer Isabella, if you don't mind," Edward replied, and I'm pretty sure that he leaned closer when he said it.

"Suit yourself," my runaway mouth told him, and even to my own ears my voice sounded almost sultry. Inviting. So, that was an affirmative on the flirting, then. "What can I do for you, Edward?"

Oh, there was the million dollar question.

"I was actually wondering if you had a flashlight I could borrow? The light is burned out in the basement and I need to check some fuses. My stuff is being delivered sometime today and I could have sworn I stuck a flashlight in the car, but I can't find it."

"Sure. Come on in and I'll get it for you."

He looked surprised by my invitation.

"Ah, are you sure? I don't mind staying here. . ."

My laugh interrupted him.

"Lemme guess. You're from the big city?"

"Um, yes. Chicago. Why?"

"Well, welcome to small town life. You're only a stranger here once, and we'll be neighbors and all, so make yourself at home," I said with a smile over my shoulder as I turned and headed for the kitchen. I heard him hesitate for just a few seconds before following.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing. My mouth kept saying these things, making them sound natural, yet I'd never been this bold with a man in my life. There was just something about Edward, something I responded to, something that compelled me to do and say things that were usually far out of my comfort zone. I didn't know what it was, but I really, really, liked it.

"So what brings you here? It's a far cry from Chicago," I said as I hunted through my kitchen drawers for a flashlight.

"My job, actually," Edward replied. "My brother and I own a construction firm and we were contracted for a job in Port Angeles. The owner saw some of our work when he was in Chicago on business and wanted to meet with us. He's building a warehouse and was impressed with a design by my brother, Emmett, who's more the architect than I am. So I'm here for the next six months, overseeing everything."

I was disappointed that he was only here temporarily, then felt stupid for being disappointed, then I just told myself to shut up and enjoy the ride, however long it might be. I was desperately hoping for _some _kind of ride from Edward. I was actually hoping to be the one riding him, to be truthful.

"Just you, then? No wife, kids, girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Oh, my God, I can't believe I just asked him that. But Edward only chuckled.

"No, just me."

I figured that he would at least mention a girlfriend or significant other if he'd left someone waiting on him back in Chicago. But he didn't elaborate and I took that to mean he was currently unattached.

"It's sure to be a big change for you. Not much to do here," I said, flashing him a smile as I opened another drawer.

"I'm really liking it so far," he replied, and my searching fingers stilled. Oh God, the slightly rough edge to his voice made me weak in the knees. Did he do that on purpose?

"What do you do, Isabella?" Edward inquired, and the way he said my name, putting just a slight emphasis on the double l, had me licking my lips.

"I work at Dr. Walker's office. He's the pediatrician here in town. A-ha!" I held up the flashlight, having finally located one.

I walked over to where he was leaning against my kitchen island and handed it to him. Our fingers brushed and I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but it seemed like his finger tip made one more pass over my hand than was strictly necessary.

"Thank you," he said, and since we were standing so closely I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his green eyes really were. Paler in the middle, with a darker ring of green around the edge and flecks of gold near the center. They were eyes I could get lost in. Fuck, they were eyes I _was _lost in. I blinked slowly.

"You're welcome."

"I'll bring this back as soon as I'm done."

"Take your time."

He nodded and turned to go. He was just reaching for the doorknob when my runaway mouth opened again.

"Do you like chili?" I blurted out.

He turned back to me.

"Yes," he replied with a slight question in his tone, one eyebrow raised.

"Um, well," I stammered. Oh, great! Now my traitorous lips decide to be uncooperative? Get a hold of yourself, Swan! I took a deep breath. "I'm making chili for lunch. Well, not really, my mom made it and I'm just re-heating, but it's really good and, uh, you probably don't have any food in the house yet, so you're welcome to join me. Um, if you want. There's plenty," I finished, a blush burning my cheeks. I was cringing inside at my less than graceful invitation.

Edward smiled at me. A gorgeous, sexy, smile that lit up my insides like the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. "I'd like that, thank you," he said with a nod. "What time?"

"Um, I'm just gonna put some garlic toast in the oven. Everything should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"I should be finished in the basement by then."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon."

He nodded and gave me another of those sexy grins before disappearing out my front door.

I took a deep breath and collapsed back against the door frame. Holy shit, I just invited a gorgeous man that I knew next to nothing about for lunch. In my house. Leftover chili, Bella? Really?! I sighed, wishing I'd had something better to offer him, but I'd just make do. It really was delicious stuff; my mom was a great cook.

I hurriedly buttered a few more pieces of thick sliced bread before sprinkling them with garlic powder, dried cilantro, and a little shredded cheddar. After the tray was in the oven, I set the timer then ran to my bedroom to pull myself together. I didn't want him to think I was trying too hard, but I did manage to make my bun neater, swipe on some tinted lip balm, and change my bra for a more flattering one. Hey, it never hurt to have the girls looking their best, no matter the circumstances, right?

I had just turned off the pot of chili and pulled the tray of toast from the oven when my doorbell rang again. I knew it was Edward, and my door was unlocked, so I just called a loud "Come in!", hoping he'd hear it.

He did, and appeared in my kitchen a few seconds later. Holy shit, he looked even better than before. He'd changed out his worn navy t-shirt for a dark gray one, and it looked like he'd attempted to tame his tousled hair with water or gel or something. He looked every yummy ends-in-able word I could think of. Kissable, touchable, lickable, fuckable.

"Where should I put this?" he asked, and I really wanted to tell him he could put it wherever he liked, hard and repeatedly, then I realized he was holding up my flashlight.

"Oh, um, that second drawer down," I told him, pointing with my toe since I was holding the cookie sheet of toast in my oven mitt-covered hands.

"Can I help you with anything, Isabella?" he inquired, and my belly did a melty-jumpy-thumpy thing when he again emphasized the double l.

"You can put that stuff on the table, if you like," I told him, gesturing to where I had silverware, napkins, and salt and pepper sitting by the stove. He nodded and took the items to the table while I ladled out two bowls of chili. I set them on the table, noticing that he'd set places next to each other instead of across. I liked that. I returned a second later with a plate full of warm toast and sat down beside him.

"Dig in," I told him with a smile.

And he did. Edward ate with gusto, complimenting the chili and the toast. He thanked me again for inviting him, and admitted that he really didn't have any food in his house. I brushed off his thanks, choosing instead to concentrate on the way his sensual lips curved around the spoon as he ate. Quite enjoyable.

Talking to him was easy. Again, there was just _something_ about Edward that had me acting differently. I was less hesitant, more confident, and definitely more flirtatious. It was like he had a key to make me open up.

Oh, how I'd love to get up close and personal with his key. . .

We talked about our families, our jobs, likes and dislikes. I learned he had broken up with his girlfriend four months ago when he found her kissing another guy at a party. I wanted to ask him if she was clinically insane. I mean, really? Someone actually cheated on this man? With who, Brad Pitt? At the moment Brad was the only person I could think of that might possibly top Edward in my list of sexiest men ever. And the race was getting extremely close, let me tell ya.

In turn he asked about me, whether or not I was seeing someone. I just barely managed to not laugh outright. No, I certainly was not seeing anyone. My problem with the guys I had been with thus far – a grand total of three - was that for some reason they all wanted to treat me like I was a fragile little flower. The boys in this town were so polite, so eager to please, they were all "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I don't care, whatever _you_ wanna do is fine, here I brought you roses, " blah blah blah. Boring! I suppose part of the reason was that my dad was the Chief of police here and they didn't want to do anything to his baby girl that would earn his wrath, but that shit was getting old. I was twenty-four years old and I yearned for someone who would just take charge, get jealous if I talked to another guy, be aggressive in bed, change things up a little, for fuck's sake! Those men apparently did not exist in Forks, or anywhere close by.

I didn't tell all of this to Edward, of course. I simply told him that no, I was currently not seeing anybody.

Before I knew it, over an hour had passed and Edward told me he needed to get back to his place. He sounded genuinely remorseful about that, which cheered me up.

He helped me clean up the dishes, even though I protested, and I walked him to the door.

"Thanks again for lunch, Isabella."

"Any time, Edward."

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight? I'd like to return the favor," he said with one of those sexy grins. Be still, my heart.

"Really? You wanna heat me up some leftovers?" I teased, which made him laugh.

"No, seeing as I don't have any food at all, which means I definitely don't have leftovers. But what I'd like is to take you out for dinner in Port Angeles. I've heard they have nice restaurants."

"Well, I just happen to be free for dinner. What time?"

"How about six?"

"Works for me."

"Great! I'll come and get you."

"Okay. See you later, Edward."

"Bye."

I floated around my house for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe I had a date with a gorgeous man I known only a few hours. It was so unlike me. And yet, it felt right. Perfect, even. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I noticed a moving van pull up to Edward's house at about two o'clock and I spied through my kitchen window as he helped the moving guys unload some things. My, my, my, those were some lovely biceps.

I called Alice and informed her of my eventful twelve hours. She squealed and sighed in all the right places and I promised to tell her all the details tomorrow.

Around four-thirty I started getting ready. I'd already showered, but decided to take a nice bubbly soak. An hour later later I was exfoliated, shaved, and moisturized, my long, wavy hair pulled back into a tousled braid. I dressed in a dark denim pencil skirt that hugged my legs and ended below my knees, and a snug charcoal buttoned-down cardigan that had silver threads running through it. I left the top two and bottom two buttons undone. I was going for 'Available', not 'Desperate Slut'. Silver flip-flops and a couple bangle bracelets completed my outfit, and a quick application of lip gloss, mascara, and a little smoky liner had me ready to go.

Edward rang my bell precisely at six o'clock, and he literally took my breath away. His jaw was clean-shaven, his bronze hair was slightly more tamed than this morning, and he looked absolutely edible in a pair of dark wash jeans, and an off-white oxford, untucked with the sleeves rolled up.

"You're so prompt," I teased him, trying to regain my composure when all I really wanted to do was haul him to my bedroom and keep him there for several days, if possible.

"I try," he laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm all yours."

Shut up, inner slut!

The drive to Port Angeles was comfortable. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we just listened to the radio. I was pleased to find out that we liked a lot of the same music, including Foster The People, Paper Tongues, and Muse. We were both Alt Nation devotees.

When we arrived in town, he asked me what I wanted to eat, or if I had any recommendations. I mentioned a Thai restaurant that was really good, and he agreed. I went to the place at least once a month and was friendly with all the staff.

Talking over bowls of spicy Tom Yum soup, I thrilled at all of the tiny pieces of himself that he shared with me. We didn't really discuss anything very heavy or important, which was fine with me, but I found that I really loved just talking to him. He just. . . got me. In a way that I don't think any other guy ever had. I kept asking myself if I should be concerned about my immediate reaction to him. I'd never felt this way before, that was for sure. It was sort of scary. But than again, wasn't I just wishing that something exciting would happen? This seemed to qualify.

As the evening progressed, I noticed that we were edging closer and closer to each other in the circular booth we shared. By the time the piping hot Thai donuts arrived for dessert, his thigh was firmly pressed against mine. I was mesmerized when his tongue snuck out to catch a drip of the sweet glaze that we dipped the donuts in. His piercing intrigued me.

"So tell me about the tongue piercing." Oh, God damn it, I'd hoped to ease into that question a bit smoother, but my mouth had other ideas and they didn't involve checking with my brain first, apparently.

He looked startled for a second, and I felt bed that I'd surprised him in the middle of chewing his food, but he simply swallowed and smiled at me.

"Noticed it, huh?"

I nodded.

"I was a rebellious teenager," he said with a laugh. "I had my lip and eyebrow pierced as well, but I got tired of them and let them close."

"And you didn't get tired of having a stud through your tongue?"

I saw something flare up hotly in his eyes when I said that, and heard the unmistakable sound of that little silver ball tapping against his teeth.

"No," he replied, and the husky edge to his voice caused a flood of warmth to unleash within my body.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked softly, leaning closer to him. It was like he was a magnet, and I couldn't stop myself from being drawn in.

"Don't you know, Isabella?" he questioned, his voice low and rough now, his green eyes focused on me. Our faces were just inches apart.

I licked my lips. His gaze dropped to follow the path of my tongue and when our eyes met again I could practically feel the heat radiating from his scrutiny.

"I've heard things," I told him. "but I'd like you to tell me."

"You want to hear me say it?" His voice was very soft now, his warm exhales bathing my lips.

"Yes," I answered, and I didn't care if it sounded like I was begging. I wanted to hear him.

"Well," he began, "at first I got it done because all of my friends did and I wanted to be like them." His fingers lifted and gently turned my head to the side so that his mouth was right next to my ear. God, I loved the feel of him touching me. "Then, I realized that I really liked the way it felt when I kissed someone. It made things more sensitive." His lips barely brushed against my ear lobe and I felt a shiver slip up my spine the same time that goosebumps broke out across the back of my neck. "But you know the real reason I have it, don't you, Isabella? Do you still want to hear me say it?"

I nodded wordlessly, my breath coming in desperate little pants. God, he'd barely touched me and I was ready to explode. He leaned even closer and murmured the dark words right in my ear.

"It's because I love making beautiful women feel amazing when I lick their pussy. I love hearing them moan, and gasp, and say my name. I love making them come with my tongue before I make them come with my cock."

I was a trembling, panting, tightly-strung mess by the time he said the last word and I swear to God I've never wanted anything more desperately in my life than the feel of his mouth on mine.

Edward's fingers slid up my jaw and turned my face back to his. His burning eyes watched me intensely, his thumb brushing across my hypersensitive lips.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said huskily.

"Please," I breathed, aching for the touch of his lips.

"I can't," he replied. "Not here. I've barely held myself in check all night long. You're so fucking beautiful, and if I kiss you now I won't be able to stop."

I took a deep, unsteady breath. God, he smelled amazing, so warm and clean and manly. The scent was just radiating off of him and invading all of my senses.

"Then take me someplace where we won't have to stop," I told him.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but the next thing my dazed brain registered was that I was being tugged by the hand to Edward's car, which was parked behind the building. He backed me up against the passenger door, his big, hard body caging me there. I watched as he glanced around sharply, seeming to look for something.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He looked down into my face.

"I don't want anyone watching this," he replied, just before his mouth covered mine.

Oh, sweet Jesus, the man could kiss. His lips were unbelievably soft and warm and they just molded to mine so perfectly. I moaned, opening my mouth and gratefully accepting the sinuous plunge of his tongue. I encountered his piercing and was immediately enthralled. He held still, letting me explore him. I brushed the little silver ball with my tongue and was startled - yet searingly aroused - by the groan that he emitted. So I did it again and was rewarded the same way. I grew bolder, slowly licking up the length of his tongue before flicking the piercing more firmly.

Edward snapped. His hips thrust against me and his fingers slid up my throat to curve around the back of my neck. He held me still, trapped between him and the car door, while he kissed me almost savagely. It was in-fucking-credible. Never had I been so completely _possessed _by a man's mouth. I gloried in it. I was fucking _born_ to be kissed by Edward, to be owned by him like this.

I felt the thick hardness of his cock pressed against my stomach and I moaned, thrilled at the undeniable proof that he wanted me.

Edward lifted his mouth from mine and thrust his hips more firmly against me, his breathing heavy and ragged. His forehead dropped to rest on mine and I felt how hot his skin was.

"Feel what you do to me, Isabella."

"I do," I gasped.

"I've been like this ever since I set eyes on you. I feel like I have a fever. When you opened that door and I saw your perfect face. . . God, and your body. . . Your tits have teased me all night in that tight little sweater. I want to suck them until you beg me to stop and then I want to suck them even more. I want to leave my mark on you, brand you from the inside out."

I was practically incoherent at this point.

"God, Edward. . . . _please. . ._Take me somewhere and I'll let you do whatever you want to me, but if you don't do it soon I think I'm going to go up in flames."

One last searing kiss and then the door was yanked open and I was pushed inside. I barely got my seat belt buckled before Edward tore out of the parking lot. I did manage to notice, in my dazed state, that he wasn't heading back towards Forks.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere closer than your place or mine," he replied, his eyes searching the scenery rushing past. "Emmett gave me directions. . . Yes, there it is."

He pulled into what looked like a construction site, and I realized that this is where they were building the warehouse. No structure was up yet, but off to the side was one of those portable office/trailer things, and it was towards this that Edward tugged me when we exited the car. He unlocked it with a key from his keyring and ushered me inside, flipping on the lights and re-locking the door.

It was nice, actually, for what it was. It smelled new, and I saw a couple of desks, a whiteboard, cabinets, and, oh yes. Bingo. Across the back was a comfortable looking leather sofa.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips against my neck

"Emmett always makes sure our mobile offices have couches because more often than not one of us will crash on it from time to time during the building process," he murmured, before swiping his tongue across the sensitive skin behind my ear. I shuddered, my hands rising to rest upon his, holding him close to me.

"Thank you, Emmett," I whispered, arching my neck as Edward's lips explored more of my skin. He turned me around and our mouths found each other. This kiss was different. It was every bit as intense as the one we'd shared behind the restaurant, but with one difference. This one had _purpose._

"Mmm, Isabella," he moaned against my lips when he finally lifted his head. He pressed hot yet gentle kisses on each of my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my chin and forehead, all the while slowly grinding his hard erection against my stomach. "I've thought about this all fucking day," he confessed roughly, his teeth now nipping at my throat and collarbone. "How you would taste, how your tight little body would feel under my hands, the sounds I would coax from you when I made you come."

I was emboldened by the words he spoke. He wanted this as much as I did, and that thought gave me courage. My fingers dropped to the front of his shirt and I began unfastening the buttons. He was silent, simply watching me as more and more buttons came undone. I flicked open the last one and spread the halves to reveal a delicious vertical stripe of his pale and perfectly muscled torso. My eyes fell upon the tattooed words on his ribs.

_To move, to breathe, to fly, to float,  
To gain all while you give,  
To roam the roads of lands remote,  
To travel is to live._

"Great quote," I sighed, recognizing it as one from Hans Christian Andersen. I ran my fingertips over the ink.

Edward's response was to grasp my hand and move it lower. He guided me as I caressed the deep indentations of his hipbones, slipped down over the hard ridges of his abdomen, and finally settled on the waistband of his jeans. I lifted my head and our eyes met as he slowly pushed my hand lower, over the steel hardness of his confined cock. I squeezed it firmly, thrilled at how big and hot it felt in my palm, and Edward groaned, throwing his head back. The tendons stood out in his neck and I lifted on my tiptoes to nip at them with my teeth before licking a hot path up to his ear.

"I love that I make your cock so hard," I whispered. "It's all for me, isn't it?"

"Fuck, yes," Edward growled, his gaze meeting mine once more. "I've never been so consumed by anyone. Ever. Jesus Christ, woman, where have you been all my life?"

I'm sure he meant it as a rhetorical question, but I could help the answer that spilled from me.

"Here," I murmured against his lips. "Waiting."

He was silent for a few heartbeats, looking intensely into my eyes, and the only sound in the room was of our ragged breathing. When he finally spoke, it was with sweet tenderness, and his words couldn't have been any more perfect.

"Thank you for waiting."

And that was all I heard before he kissed me senseless. Deep, long, hot kisses, the kind that drugged me, made me dizzy, made me whole.

Edward walked us slowly towards the couch, and when the back of my legs hit it, he turned us around and sat down, leaving me standing between his spread knees. I cannot even describe how unbelievably hot he looked with his shirt spread open, hair messy and lips swollen.

"Undress for me, Isabella. I want to see what's mine."

Now, coming from anyone else, that tone and those words would have probably had me hightailing it out of there. But this was different. He was not only unlike anyone I'd ever met before, but he made me different too. Free to be whomever I wanted, as long as it was with him. He made me bold and daring and honest. And don't ask me how, but I knew – _knew – _that he was mine as much as I was his. And I _was _his. I'd never wanted anything more than to just be owned by Edward Cullen. Possessed by only him. There would never be another man I'd want as much as him, of that much I was sure.

And so, I did as he told me because I wanted to. I wanted to show him what was his.

My fingers raised to the buttons on my sweater and I slipped them through the holes, one by one. He was staring at me intently, his arms spread across the back of the couch. When the last button was free, I shrugged the sweater off my shoulders, revealing my black lacy bra. The one with the red piping.

Edward growled, his hands balling into fists.

I smiled at him as my hands moved behind me to unzip my skirt. When it was free, I wiggled my hips a little and pushed it down, stepping out of it. I was wearing the matching lacy panties and I'm fairly sure he approved, judging by the hunger I saw in his eyes. He crooked a finger at me. I was as close to him as I could be while still standing, so I assumed he was asking me to join him on the couch. I was happy to oblige, stepping out of my flip flops and slowly lifting first one leg and then the other to straddle his lap.

Edward's hands were immediately on my body. He slid them up my bare thighs, up my waist, around to my back and down over my hips, before lifting to my face. He cupped my cheeks and urged me down so he could kiss me. As our lips met, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers diving into his coppery hair, my breasts pressing against his chest.

"Oh my God, you feel amazing," he whispered into my mouth, his tongue licking hotly at my lips. "I need to see all of you."

I nodded breathlessly and felt his hands slide up my back and undo my bra. It fell open and I pushed the straps down my arms, tossing it to the side. Edward gently pushed me back and I realized he wanted to look, so I braced my hands on his strong thighs behind me and offered myself to his gaze.

He was silent, but that was okay because there were no words that could have told me of his pleasure as accurately as the heat in his eyes. His gaze was worshipful.

"Fucking gorgeous," he finally murmured as his hands lifted to cup my breasts. I moaned, my head falling back as he squeezed and stroked me, pinching my nipples. He was driving me crazy. My breasts had never felt this sensitive before.

My eyes closed when I felt his hot, wet, mouth enclose one of my nipples while his fingers squeezed the other one. He sucked me hard, mouthing and biting, before finally stroking me with his tongue. When I felt the little steel ball against my aching nipple I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me.

"Edward. . ." I moaned, my hips beginning to circle in his lap. "Feels so good."

I was panting, moaning, trembling, and I love every bit of it. I could feel hot liquid pooling between my thighs. In fact, I'd be surprised if Edward couldn't feel it. I moved closer to him, my fingers sliding into his hair once more to hold him against me. He switched to my other breast and it was all I could do to just hold onto him while he suckled and licked at me.

"Isabella," he growled, "you have no idea what you're doing to me. You're all I've been able to think about. Touching you, kissing you, fucking you. . . claiming you."

"Please," I whimpered breathlessly, unable to form any other words. Edward understood my desperation.

"Shhh, baby. I'll take care of you."

And with that he turned our bodies and laid me back against the arm of the couch. He slowly stripped away my panties, leaving me completely bare to his gaze. Edward's lips started at my collarbone, kissing and mouthing a path down my body. He nuzzled against my bellybutton and with a flash I remembered my wish from this morning about wanting to feel his soft hair against my skin. It felt every bit as good as I'd imagined, better even.

When his lips brushed against the baby fine hair of my trimmed pussy, I nearly bucked off the couch; I was wound so tightly. He soothed me, laying a warm and heavy hand against my stomach.

"Relax, Isabella. Let me make you feel good."

He urged my thighs wider. His warm breath caressed my most sensitive skin and then his thumbs gently spread me open. I should have felt vulnerable, but I didn't. Not with him.

"Jesus, you're perfect," he breathed just before I felt the hot, slow, drag of his tongue as he licked my slit thoroughly from the bottom to the top. I'd never felt anything so good in my entire life.

"Oh, fuck!" I couldn't contain the cry that escaped me. Edward chuckled darkly and hummed against my wet flesh. He slid his tongue inside me and then retreated, only to do it again. No one had ever done that before, fucked me with their tongue, and it was almost painfully erotic. When he sucked my clit into his mouth and teased it with the little silver ball, I felt the tremors start deep inside me. My back arched, my hands dug into the leather of the couch, and I screamed, shaking violently as I shattered.

Through it all, Edward continued his assault, gradually gentling his movements until he was just very softly licking me with the tip of his tongue. My whole body was so sensitive and I couldn't stop the shivers that shook me.

"Oh my God," I finally sighed languidly when my brain started working again.

Edward crawled his way up my body, nipping each of my nipples with his teeth and making me jump.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Isabella," he whispered in my ear. I turned my head and our eyes met. His were a deep and dark jade, intensity burning in them.

"I think you're the beautiful one," I confessed, my fingers rising to cup his cheek, his beard stubble rough under my touch. His hand covered mine and he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss right to the center of my palm.

"You said you wanted to brand me from the inside out," I murmured. "That's gonna be hard to do with all your clothes on."

Edward graced me with a sexy little smirk before rising from the couch to stand beside it. I watched as he shrugged off his shirt, revealing the beautiful ink on his pale skin.

"I have a confession," I whispered, my eyes glued to his gorgeous body as he toed off his shoes and socks. "I saw you when you moved in. I woke up from a nightmare and went to the kitchen to get a drink and I saw you pull in to the driveway. I watched you. I saw you in the bedroom when you took your shirt off and I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was sad when you turned out the light, I wanted to see more." I couldn't look him in the eye when I told him all of that, still a bit embarrassed that I'd spied, so instead I concentrated on the colorful fish swimming down his arm.

Edward laughed.

"Peeping Tom, huh? It's okay. If I'd known you were watching me, I would have put on more of a show for you."

I smiled, a blush heating my cheeks.

Edward's hands dropped to the waistband of his jeans and I watched as he undid his belt and popped open the button fly. He shoved his jeans down, along with his underwear, and oh my dear sweet Jesus, that had to be the absolute most perfect cock ever in existence. Or maybe I just thought so because I knew it was made for me. Smooth and straight, the perfect round head a couple shades deeper pink. Dark, curly hair surrounded the base and his balls were big and heavy looking. I wanted to feel them slapping against me.

"Stand up, baby," Edward ordered softly.

I did as he asked and he turned me around so that my back was against his front. His cock imprinted my spine with heat and I couldn't help but press into it. Edwards hands came around my front, one rising to cradle my left breast, the other dipping down to cover my pussy. He pressed the heel of his hand against my clit and I moaned, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

"This body is mine, Isabella," he said, his hot breath so close to my ear. "Every delectable inch of it. These gorgeous and perfect tits are mine." He squeezed my nipple firmly, causing me to gasp at the delicious pleasure-and-pain sensation. "This, the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted, is only for me." He slid his long middle finger between my drenched folds and inside me, thrusting in and out a couple of times before rubbing my swollen clit with his wet fingertips. "I will bring you more pleasure than you even knew a body was capable of experiencing, Isabella. I'll make you come so hard that you'll wonder if you can even stand it. We're going to be amazing together, you and I."

His lips latched onto the back of my neck, sucking and biting, and I slid a hand up to tangle my fingers in his hair, holding him to me, urging him to mark my skin. I wanted it so badly; to be claimed. He didn't disappoint, the warm and wet caress of his tongue soothing the sharp sting of his teeth. My legs began to tremble and I wondered how much longer I'd be able to stay upright.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Shhh. Soon, I promise. But first, I want to be clear about something, Isabella. If we do this, you will be mine and mine alone. There will be no one else once I've fucked you. No one will see this delectable body except me. No one will bury themselves inside your tight, wet, pussy. Only me. I need to know if you can handle that. I'm a jealous man, baby. You need to understand this."

My head was swimming from his words, his touch, the feel of his big hard body against me. I'd never heard such passion conveyed through mere words. He set me on fire. His possessiveness was a turn-on like no other, an element that had been absent from every other relationship I'd ever had. It was something that I'd unknowingly craved, something I needed, not even realizing what was missing until he awakened it inside me. The yearning to be owned by him. Only him.

I turned in his arms, rising on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth.

"I'm yours, Edward," I whispered. "I didn't even know I was waiting for you until you arrived. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. I don't understand it and I don't know how I'm so sure, but I am. I want you to claim me, mark me, _own _me. I will belong to you, I promise."

I felt tears prickling in my eyes and again marveled at the depth of emotion I felt for this man I'd known less than a day. He was meant for me, _made _for me, of that I was positive.

He leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled back. His jade eyes questioned me, and I licked my lips.

"However," I whispered, "I would ask the same of you. If we do this, it's all or nothing. I know there's still so much to talk about and so much to learn about each other, but I need to know that you'll give me the same promise I give you."

His lips turned up into that amazingly sexy smirk that I loved, and the tenderness in his eyes took my breath away.

"Isabella," he breathed, "there's never, _ever, _been another woman who ignites such a passion in me. I want to spend days hearing all of your secrets, tasting every inch of your body, listening to every beat of your heart. As much as you want to be claimed by me, you have to know. . . there's absolutely no question. . .you own me. From the first time I looked in your eyes, I've been yours. As you said, I don't know how or why, but I _feel _it. There's no one else and never will be. I promise."

I believed him. How could I not when everything he said mirrored everything I was feeling? It was crazy, illogical, absurd. It shouldn't be true, but it _was._

Edward's lips covered mine and I clung to him tightly as he lowered us to the couch. I opened my thighs and he settled between them, not entering me yet, but simply spreading warm, lush kisses across my face, my neck, down my chest. He teased my nipples with the little silver ball in his oh so talented tongue. I felt like I was floating, high on the sensations he evoked inside my body and also by the knowledge that he belonged to me.

"Do you have protection?" I whispered, arching my head back as his tongue laved my collarbone.

"Yes," he replied, his teeth gently biting my chin. "For now, we'll use condoms. But, soon I'll take you with my bare cock. Skin against skin, with nothing between us," he vowed.

I shivered at the sheer intimacy of his words.

Edward sat up and reached for his jeans that lay discarded on the floor, pulling out his wallet and retrieving a condom from inside. He looked at me questioningly and I blushed under his scrutiny.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to decide how I want to take you," he replied huskily, licking his lips. "Do I want you above me, watching you bounce on my cock, my hands free to touch you all over? Or should I take you from behind so that I can see all of that gorgeous ass? If I do that I'll be able to see my cock sliding in and out of your hot little pussy. Maybe I'll be tempted to spank you, Isabella."

I swallowed hard, the ache between my thighs quickly intensifying. I was so swollen, so ready for him. Spank me? Yes, please.

"Or do I want you beneath me?" he continued. "Face to face, those long legs wrapped around me, your nails scratching down my back."

"Please, Edward," I murmured. "I need you inside me."

I've never been so fucking desperate for a cock. But not just any cock; I wanted Edward. And he knew it.

"Hush, baby," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I was soon lost in his kisses and barely even noticed when he shifted us so that I was straddling him once more.

"Like this?" I breathed when we finally came up for air.

"Yes."

Edward sheathed himself in latex and he held my hips, guiding me as I slowly lowered myself onto him. He stretched me, and I moaned out loud when the overwhelming fullness became too much before he was even all the way inside me. He urged me on, pressing tender kisses against my shoulder and neck, praising me in hoarse whispers.

"Oh, that's so good, baby. Take all of it," he commanded softly, his hand coming up to tangle in my hair. "Feel how deep I am, Isabella." His hips thrust up gently and I cried out as I felt him slide the final inch. I'd never felt so _filled_ by a man. I took a deep breath, and looked right into his eyes before slowly raising up and then engulfing him once more.

"Oh, fuck!" he breathed. "Jesus Christ, your pussy is so fucking tight. Lean back, I want to see you."

I complied, once more resting my hands on his strong thighs. I rolled my hips a couple of times, grinding on him, and earned more praise for my efforts.

"Yes, just like that, baby. Ride my cock just like that."

Our mouths met in a tangle of hot tongues and wet lips. I kept my movements slow and deep, but before long the fire inside me urged me to move faster, harder. Edward's big hands gripped my hips and I actually felt lifting me up and down on him. He shifted back slightly, and I moaned when I felt the thick head of his cock rubbing _exactly _the right spot.

"Oh yes, Edward! Mmmm, right there, please!" I gasped, half delirious with the pleasure crashing through my hypersensitive body. Edward growled and thrust harder, his fingers digging into my hipbones. "Oh, God, fuck me!" I cried, feeling myself come undone. Wave after wave of searing hot pleasure exploded inside me and all I could do was just cling to him, riding it out.

Edward growled, his breath hot against my ear, and pumped his hips twice more before a giant shudder wracked his body. He was so deep inside me that I felt every jerking pulse of his cock as he came.

Several minutes later, we were still a sweaty, breathless, tangle. I simply could not find it in myself to move an inch. I'd never felt so wonderfully, thoroughly, fucked in my entire life. Gradually, I became aware of Edward's hands as they gently caressed my back and down my arms. With a huge effort I managed to lift my head, and I couldn't help but smile when our eyes met. He looked exactly how I felt; completely sated.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hi, yourself," I replied.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His green eyes were warm with concern.

"Not at all," I assured him, dropping my cheek down to rest once more on his shoulder. I loved the feel of his arms tightening around me.

I knew we would have to move eventually, have to emerge from this amazing, glorious bubble, but I didn't want to.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"We have things to discuss."

I sighed, not really ready for the outside world to intrude on us yet.

"I know," I quietly replied.

"How attached are you to this town? Your job?"

I raised my head and was met with a tender smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm fairly flexible. We do work all over the country and I don't necessarily _need_ to be in Chicago. I'd be able to do what I need to from anywhere, but will probably have to travel from time to time. Emmett and I have been talking about adding a third partner, we already have someone in mind, and that would divide up more of the responsibilities. What I'd love is for you to be able to come with me when I do need to go somewhere. However, it would be great to have somewhere we can always come home to, whether it be in Chicago or here. What do you think?"

My head was spinning.

"Edward. . . what. . . I mean, are you sure that-"

"Isabella," he interrupted me. "I just found you. There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight anytime soon. I'll definitely be here for the next six months, at least, and after that I'm not sure what the plan is, but you _will_ be part of it. For the rest of my life. We'll figure it all out, I promise."

Call me crazy, but I believed him completely. There was not a doubt in my mind that in Edward's arms was where I was always meant to be.

The End.


End file.
